This application proposes the Indiana Emergency Care Research training program (Indiana EMCARE) at the Indiana University School of Medicine (IUSM), currently the nation's largest allopathic medical school. As a unique identifier, Indiana EMCARE will offer specific expertise in training scholars to conduct clinical trials. For the scholars, the clinical trials focus will provide skill to address a critical gap in knowledge translation, but will accommodate and facilitate virtually any intrinsic clinical interest held by scholars. Clinical trials can include a wide range of topics from early phase, translational trials with emphasis in technology transfer, to single center studies of device diagnostic accuracy, to multicenter randomized controlled treatment trials. This focus will be driven by the manifest clinical trial expertise of both co-principle investigators, one from emergency medicine (Jeffrey Kline MD) and the other from internal medicine (Kurt Kroenke MD). Dr. Kline brings decades of experience training 12 research fellows in emergency medicine, and continuous NIH or AHRQ funding as PI since 2003. Dr. Kroenke brings decades of experience as PI on multiple training grants, including a T32, KL2, R25 and K30 awards. Dr. Kroenke will direct the coursework portion of Indiana EMCARE, known astheCareer development, Education, and Research Training, or CERT program, which grants aMaster of Science in Clinical Research. To be responsive to the published request for applications, Indiana EMCARE leadership that includes a program director from emergency medicine (Kline) and psychiatry (Alexander Niculescu, MD PhD) with mentorship and tangible commitment from the School of Nursing. Scholars can choose from 15 clinician-researchers who represent 10 disciplines, including emergency medicine, cardiology, pulmonology, psychiatry, rehabilitative medicine, and nursing. The program will seek and recruit the true rising stars in the field, with a plan to enhance diversity, evidenced already by the list of potential scholars in waiting. Oversight is provided by an internal committee comprising five senior leaders, all of whom have at minimum, directed a T32 program and three external advisors with R01 funding and collective expertise in emergency medicine and psychiatry.The program will incorporate bidirectional evaluation of the scholars, their mentors and the PDs, as well as evaluation of the program by the advisory committees. Each scholar must produce a manuscript submitted for peer review and write a first draft of a K23 application (or, depending upon the particular trainee, another relevant NIH application such as an R21).